The Fall of The Absolute King
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Setelah menunggu begitu lama dan penuh kesabaran terencana, kini figur empu mahkota merah serupa rubi meringkuk bagai kepompong. Membiarkan tubuhnya beringsut dalam kehangatan tidak pantas dalam rengkuhan laki-laki bermata gulita yang mengurung erat dalam siksaan brutal penuh cinta. Satu-satunya kesamaan adalah warna hidup mereka saling serupa. Warna kesepian. Commish Fanbook.
1. Chapter 1

_S_ _etelah menunggu begitu lama dan penuh kesabaran terencana,_ _kini figur empu mahkota merah serupa rubi meringkuk bagai kepompong._

 _Membiarkan tubuhnya beringsut dalam kehangatan tidak pantas dalam rengkuhan laki-laki bermata gulita_ _yang_ _mengurung erat dalam siksaan brutal penuh cinta._

 _Bagi kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah, warna belakang mereka ibarat siang dan malam._

 _Saling bertolak belakang._

 _Terang dan gelap._

 _Penuh warna dan suram._

 _Penuh kegembiraan dan kesedihan._

 _Satu-satunya kesamaan adalah warna hidup mereka saling serupa._

 _Warna kesepian._

* * *

 _ **Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki & ******Hajime Isayama****

 _ **Rate: MA(Topik berat dan penuh tekanan batin)**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: LeviAka  
**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, yaoi, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Cuma cuplikan, loh ...**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ ** **The Fall of Absolute King****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Dari sekian banyaknya sekolah yang ada di dunia, pernahkah kau mendengar tentang yang satu ini?

"A-aku dapat...! Kartu _King_!"

Sistem yang dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh pihak penyelenggara yang berwenang. Hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang disekolah itu.

Tersembunyi dengan baik.

"Mantan _Queen_ turun menjadi _Goth_!"

Terdapat suatu peraturan tak tertulis berisi keterangan permainan yang dimainkan oleh seluruh murid. Aturan di mana setiap siswa memiliki perannya masing-masing.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan belagu jadi _target_!"

Kekuasaan seseorang dibangun atas dasar peraturan sesuai kasta. Nasib seseorang bergantung pada sebuah kartu remi yang mereka dapatkan. Oleh karena itu, bergembiralah jika mendapat posisi tinggi, relakan apabila sebaliknya.

Karena kartu apa yang kau dapat, akan menjadi takdirmu.

Jika kau menolak untuk berpartisipasi, maka bersiaplah hidupmu akan setara dengan pemegang kartu terendah―menjadi sasaran kejahilan dan segala macam bentuk perlakuan yang tak masuk akal. Harus diterima mau tak mau. Itulah imbalan dari ketidakpatuhanmu.

"Itu kartuku! Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali!"

Dalam permainan ini, setiap pemain memiliki ambisi dan sisi gelap untuk menguasai siapapun.

Hasrat akan kepuasan dari kekuasaan otoriter dapat terlampiaskan melalui perlakuan keji pada si Joker—posisi kasta terendah—karena orang inilah yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan sepanjang permainan berlangsung. Itulah mengapa ia disebutTARGET _._

"M-maafkan aku!"

Namun, jika kau menduduki kasta atas jangan sampai terlena dengan posisi yang sedang kau duduki.

 **M** **ASA DEPAN BISA BERUBAH.**

Ketika kau berada di kasta tertinggi dan melakukan tindakan semena-mena kepada orang-orang dari kasta bawah, mungkin kelak kau akan mengalami hal yang sama di kemudian hari.

 **BERHATI-HATILAH** **.**

Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama atau malah lebih buruk lagi begitu pergantian posisi yang baru ditetapkan.

Merasa itu bukan masalah?

Berati kau telah menggali lubang kuburanmu sendiri.

Lama waktu seseorang berada dalam posisi kastanya adalah relatif, semua tergantung dari panitia penyelenggara permainan tersebut.

Namun, ada yang perlu diingat.

Pada dasarnya tujuan daripada game ini hanya sebagai bentuk kesenangan semata.

Jika kau bertanya kapan asal muasal permainan ini dimulai jawabannya adalah―Tidak ada yang tahu, entah sejak kapan permainan ini dimulai. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Hal ini telah dilakukan turun-menurun acap kali dari tiap generasi, dan diteruskan dari tahun ke tahun tanpa pernah terputus. Terjadi di semua kelas, semua angkatan. Namun, tak pernah ada yang membocorkan keberadaan permainan tersebut pada orang lain di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Sekalipun seseorang sudah lulus atau keluar, mereka tak pernah berani untuk menceritakannya.

Dalihnya hanya mengikuti tradisi, sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah.

Cara bermainnya cukup mudah.

Permainan diselenggarakan setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Tatkala ditemukan kotak kartu remi kosong tergeletak di atas meja guru, hal itu adalah sebuah pertanda.

Akan ada sekumpulan manusia bertopeng yang memasuki kelas usai jam pelajaran berakhir. Mereka mengumumkan permainan akan dimulai dengan penjelasan singkat terlebih dahulu mengenai permainan, tak acuh meski sudah dihapal di luar kepala.

Sebab hal itu merupakan formalitas, sesuatu yang memang diharuskan.

Seringnya beberapa dari mereka yang mendengar akan mendecih bosan, gemetar ketakutan dan sebagian lagi berusaha memacu diri dengan tekad membara menemukan kartu tertinggi.

Setiap kartu memiliki arti masing-masing, disesuaikan dengan jumlah siswa dalam kelas. Kartu-kartu yang telah disebar oleh panitia ke penjuru sekolah harus dicari dalam batasan waktu yang telah ditentukan. Setelah mendapatkannya, harus diserahkan kepada panitia yang menunggu didalam kelas. Dengan begitu, ditentukanlah sistem kasta di kelas tersebut sesuai perannya.

Namun, untuk mencegah kemungkinan perbuatan tercela, di setiap kartu akan diberi tanda khusus yang hanya dikenali oleh panitia dewan, sehingga tidak akan ada yang berbuat curang.

Dalam permainan ini terdapat beberapa kasta.

Kasta atas, tengah dan bawah.

Kasta atas terdiri dari _King, Queen, Jack_ , 10, dan 9.

 _King_ berarti Raja, satu-satunya posisi yang memiliki kuasa paling mutlak di kelas, dengan kata lain tak bisa dibantah atau dilawan. _Queen_ adalah ratu dari sang raja, dan hanya tunduk kepada sang raja semata. _Jack_ berada di bawah _Queen_ , bertindak sebagai teman dekat Raja.

Bagi pemegang kartu nomor 10 dan 9, dikenali sebagai pengikut King.

Posisi kasta tengah, diperuntukkan bagi pemegang kartu nomor 8, 7, dan 6.

Kasta bawah adalah mereka yang mendapat kartu nomor 5, 4, dan 3.

Hanya kartu AS dan nomor dua yang tidak terlalu dikenal. Perannya tak lebih dari figuran, tidak berkepentingan.

Kasta terbawah ditujukan pada siswa yang memperoleh kartu Joker. Hampir satu kelas memiliki kebebasan untuk menyiksa Joker sepuas hati. Tak ada batasan yang perlu dilanggar, kecuali atas perintah sang raja.

Joker tidak boleh melaporkan apa pun yang ia alami selama permainan itu berlangsung, pada siapa pun, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Larangan keras pun telah dikeluarkan supaya si kasta terbawah tidak mencari gara-gara dengan orang yang berada di atas kastanya sendiri.

Hanya disediakan satu kartu untuk kaum kasta atas dan Joker. Selebihnya, jumlah kartu untuk kasta tengah dan bawah akan disesuaikan dengan jumlah murid di kelas yang melaksanakan permainan.

Peraturan di permainan ini sangat jelas dan mudah. Bertingkahlah seperti peran yang didapat, dan jangan pernah mengadukan atau membocorkan permainan ini ke guru-guru atau orang dari luar sekolah.

"Siapa yang menjadi King?"

* * *

"Aahh~"

Netra sewarna bunga _fusche_ memandang dengan tatapan sayu, seragamnya setengah terbuka. Efek penyatuan lidah dengan sang raja ternyata mampu membuat seseorang begitu terlena. Ia tak menolak tatkala jemari ramping menceraikan kancing seragam, membiarkan lelaki dibawah menariknya lepas.

Garmen putih dibiarkan melorot ke lantai. Berikut kaitan lapisan dalam dipisah.

Kedua mata merah rubi berkedip bosan melihat sepasang gunung kembar berukuran tidak biasa.

 _Tidak menarik._

"H-hei!"

Satsuki Momoi dienyahkan keluar. Tak acuh walau seragamnya belum dibetulkan. Tahu baru saja ditolak oleh _King_ , ia lantas segera minggat sambil bersungut-sungut.

Keluar dari ruangan sang raja, Satsuki mendapati Levi bersandar di dinding dalam hening sembari menyesap kopi kalengan ditangan. Ia tidak mengacuhkan lelaki itu dan hanya melenggang tak peduli.

Setelah kepergian Satsuki, Levi mendapati dirinya setengah terkejut saat melihat Seijuurou berdiri malas di ambang pintu. Kancing seragam terbuka, tak terpakai dengan baik.

"Carikan aku perempuan lain" katanya.

"Apa dia tidak memuaskan?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kukira predikat _Queen_ yang dijuluki seksi dan berdada besar bisa memuaskanmu." Sekaleng kopi disodorkan.

Lelaki berambut merah menerima. Mendengus kesal mendengar komentar bawahannya itu, tutup minuman kaleng dibuka. Diteguk isinya dalam jumlah besar. Kafein memang ampuh menyamankan saraf tubuh.

"Perempuan jalang itu terlalu menjijikkan" Kaleng digoyang-goyang. "Suaranya terlalu dibuat-buat. Yang ada bukan nafsu, aku malah mual dibuatnya." Ujung telunjuk menyapu sudut bibir bernoda kopi.

Levi tak berkedip. Sang raja berdiri penuh pesona di hadapannya. Torso tubuh ideal, berkat rajin kencan di _gym_ olahraga. Tungkai ramping dengan massa otot sempurna. Benang merah mawut terurai. Tatapan tajam, sungguh memancing syahwat tanpa perlu berkedip rayu.

"Ku carikan yang baru"

Pria raven itu hengkang.

Suara langkah kaki Levi bergema di lorong. Seijuurou hanya menatap kepergian Levi sesaat, kemudian beranjak dari ambang pintu kembali ke dalam ruang pribadi.

"Dia memang pengikut setiamu ya. Babu sekali. Atau malah anjing?"

Suara seseorang menyentakkan atensinya sesaat. Penyebab tak lain adalah sosok berambut kelabu yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah ruang, entah kapan masuknya.

"Chihiro." Seijuurou mendelik tidak suka.

Pria yang lebih tua namun satu kelas menyandar di samping jendela. Usut punya usut, nilainya kurang untuk naik kelas, gosipnya kebanyakan fokus pada _waifu_ di dunia pernovelan.

Guru jengkel akan penyangkalan ngaco Chihiro Mayuzumi. Katanya nilainya buruk karena kesalahan buku paket, tidak punya gambar gadis manis seperti Ringo- _tan_ atau MiyuMiyu selayaknya daftar _waifu_ idaman. Tapi yang jelas, hawa keberadaan Chihiro memang luar biasa tipis untuk bisa disadari.

"Mau apa kemari?" Tanya Seijuurou. Sisa kopi kalengan dihabiskan. Tangannya ringan melempar kaleng kosong selayaknya bola basket.

Bokong dihempaskan ke atas bantalan sofa. Ujung telunjuk Chihiro mengarah buku favorit. "Mencari tempat sepi. Di atap penuh penganggu yang gila drama telenovela."

"Aku tidak ingat mengizinkan."

"Seperti aku akan meminta izin darimu saja. Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua."

Rahasia pribadi yang ogah dikuak massal.

Seijuurou tak mengerti bagian mana yang bisa dilihat bahwa Chihiro berbagi gen keturunan walau berjauhan. Kakeknya bersepupu dengan nenek Chihiro. Ia meyakini keakraban mereka sebatas dirinya adalah _King_ , dan Chihiro adalah _Jack_. Ia tak akan pernah sudi memanggil Chihiro dengan panggilan di kalangan keluarga, Mayuzumi _-_ san.

"Dalam mimpimu." Sahutnya ketus.

Tungkai serupa ilalang mendekat. Chihiro memandang jengah adik sepupu yang tidak tahu adat. Kelakuan begini dibilang anggota keluarga Akashi? Sungguh Chihiro tak mau membenarkan. Sementang posisi _King_ , lantas bisa seenaknya. Dasar bocah ingusan.

"Pakai seragammu yang benar." Ujarnya sambil menopang tubuh di atas sandaran sofa. "Tidak tahu malu sekali." Sorot mata kelabu memindai sekujur tubuh Seijuurou.

"Berisik." Poni merah diacak gusar. Tidak suka ada yang menasehati, sekalipun lebih tua ataupun bagian dari keluarga.

"Apa kata mendiang Shi―"

Ujung gunting merah mengacung angkuh lima senti di samping pelipis. Andai gerak refleks Chihiro lelet, sebelah mata pasti terancam buta.

"Berisik, Chihiro."

Tengkuk meremang hebat. Aura ini muncul lagi, Chihiro yakin ia merasa baru saja dihadapkan pada dewa kematian. Cara Seijuurou berucap terdengar mengancam, walau tak kasatmata. Seakan kematian akan benar-benar menghadang Chihiro apabila kalimatnya dirampungkan.

Apa sebelah mata Seijuurou menguning?

Tremor melanda tubuh jangkung Chihiro. Menusuk tidak nyaman laksana duri beracun. Mengapa kerongkongan mendadak susah disuruh menelan?

Gunting diturunkan.

Chihiro belum bisa bernapas lega. Suasana tengah berat. Suhu udara mendadak merosot rendah. Makin ruwet mengetahui sisi tersembunyi Seijuurou muncul ke permukaan. Tengkuk diusap frustasi, setengah menyesal punya mulut gamblang susah dikontrol. Kalau maunya berkata begitu, ya, itu yang keluar.

Berujung nahas. Sesaat Chihiro yakin umurnya berkurang atas tragedi singkat. Suatu keajaiban jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Baiklah, anak kurang ajar. Lakukan sesukamu. Jika perlu gagahi sekalian anjing setiamu." Selang beberapa saat, tanpa menunggu gestur pengusiran, Chihiro lekas angkat kaki. Tak mau mengganggu raja iblis yang tengah kacau suasana hatinya.

Di luar sangat panas. Namun hawa ruang sangat dingin. AC tak terlalu berpengaruh, lebih ke arah bekunya aura yang menguar dari tubuh Seijuurou. Dengan emosi kalut, kepala direbahkan.

Hening melanda.

Kelopak mata menutup. Lensa semerah darah dan emas pekat disembunyikan. Kelak ketika terbuka lagi, akan kembali menjadi sepasang permata kembar seiring surutnya emosi.

Dinginnya udara ruangan membuatnya mengantuk. Satu tangan menjuntai di sisi sofa, lainnya dilarikan ke atas perut tak tertutup seragam. Lelaki berambut merah itu membiarkan kantuk menghanyutkan kesadaran, lambat laun memasuki alam mimpi meninggalkan dunia penuh fakta kebohongan dari balik topeng.

Helai poni turun, sedikit gugur menggelitik telinga. Makin lama kesadaran lenyap, terhapus oleh kantuk yang kian menguat.

Seijuurou mendengkur.

Resmi terlelap. Tenggelam dalam atmosfer tenang. Masuk dalam alam di mana ia tak perlu memikirkan masalah. Namun, ia tak mengantisipasi akan konflik yang kelak menanti begitu ia bangun.

"Lakukan semuanya sesukamu selagi kau bisa, Seijuurou Akashi..."

 _Bisik halus tak mencapai dunia khayal._

"Suatu hari, kau akan terjatuh dari singgasanamu."

 _Tak terdeteksi sang raja._

"Kupastikan kau akan kuseret berkeliling dalam keadaan telanjang.

 _Diam-diam menunggu waktu dari balik tirai._

"Mengotori wajahmu sampai penuh dengan tetesan noda menjijikkan."

* * *

Cklek!

Pintu berderit kecil digeser. Seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Dilihatnya sang raja berada di tengah-tengah lantai, terbaring miring. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Telanjang dan kotor. Penuh bercak merah dan keringat. Wajah basah oleh liur dan air mata. Helai merah mawut masai.

Selembar kain masih setia menutup rubi kembar meski ujung tak lagi terikat. Badan masih bergetar dan selangkangan terlumuri oleh esensinya sendiri dan ... esensi asing.

"Istirahat sejenak di tengah permainan memang bagus. Tapi kau sudah melewatkan hal terbaiknya hari ini"

Berdiri tegap tepat di hadapan Seijuurou. Seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar di indera pendengaran memancing lelaki itu naik pitam. Ia begitu kenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan yakin ia tidak salah mengira.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tak berdaya sampai berdiri saja tidak kuat? Biasanya ekspresi mukamu selalu bengis." Ucapan diberi jeda singkat, ujung telunjuk menarik kain pengganggu penutup netra merah. "Tapi sedikit tangisan hina tadi—"

Kejadian tak terduga berlangsung begitu cepat.

Tangan kanan lekas diundur, gerak refleks yang umum. Terkejut biasa, dan tidak menyangka akan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Jari telunjuk pending mengirim denyut nyeri, baru terasa sesudah likuid berwarna gelap mendesak keluar dari luka robekan kulit.

"Hoo?" Seringaian timbul. Cairan merah kental berbau besi keluar dari luka gigitan.

"Rupanya masih punya tenaga untuk melawan?"

Sorot mata hetero menyalang tajam. Pupilnya menyusut. Dalam keadaan kepala di bawah, delikan garang dilancarkan pada siswa yang acap kali disebut babu paling setia.

"Kubunuh ..." Seijuurou mendesis lirih bernada mengancam. Tersulut murka.

"Bunuh ... Kubunuh ... Akan kubunuh ... Bunuh ...!"

Levi terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bersikap konyol."

"Brengsek kau Levi! Akan kubuat kau mengalami hal yang lebih busuk dari ini!" Ancamnya penuh intimidasi. Luar biasa dipenuhi amarah teramat sangat. Andai celana masih terpakai, mungkin benda kesayangannya sudah dilayangkan pada leher Levi.

"Keparat kau Levi! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau perbuat?!" Suara sedingin es laksana pembunuh berdarah dingin, Seijuurou naik pitam. "Kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup karena telah berani melawank—"

Helai merah dijambak. Seijuurou tercekat. Cengkeraman di ubun-ubun luar biasa kuat. Dirasakan tubuhnya perlahan terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai.

"Kau?"

Levi berjongkok santai di hadapan Seijuurou, sinis memandang dari balik kacamata. Kepala sang raja dipaksa mendongak. "Memang bocah sombong sepertimu bisa berbuat apa? Kau kira kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hm?"

Jarak digali. Kening saling bersentuhan. Maksud Levi tidak terhantar jelas, Seijuurou balas memandang tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya bocah arogan sepertimu masih belum mengerti juga? Kau mendadak jadi bodoh?"

Nyaris tiap kata disekat oleh tekanan nada. Tarikan dilepas. Seijuurounyaris jatuh tersungkur.

 _/Perhatian./_

Suara dari pengeras suara bagian penyiaran sekolah menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 _/Kami adalah panitia pelaksana "_ _Caste game_ _"._ _/_

/Karena tinggal satu kartu yang tersisa, ini berarti pencarian kartu untuk kelas 2-1 telah selesai. Sekarang kami umumkan bahwa permainan sudah berakhir./

/Siapapun yang masih berada di sekolah harap segera pulang./

/Raja yang baru dari kelas 2-1 adalah Levi. Sisa kasta selanjutnya akan diumumkan besok di papan pengumuman didepan gerbang sekolah. Silakan dicek esok hari./

"LEVI!"

Serangkaian umpatan disertai daftar kebun binatang yang mana bukan kebiasaan seorang bangsawan Akashi, meluncur mulus keluar dari bibir Seijuurou tanpa jeda.

"Kau! Keparat! Mengkhianatiku?!"

Seijuurou murka, emosi tinggi mencerna pengumuman jahanam. Kedua tangan terkepal erat hingga nyaris kuku mengoyak kulit telapak tangan.

"Oi, oi, jangan begitu."

Saku digali. Benda persegi panjang tipis dicabut keluar. "Sesuai janji, aku bawakan kartu yang sangat pas untukmu. Setidaknya berikan aku sedikit penghargaan." Selembar kartu remi digugurkan tepat di hadapan Seijuurou.

Pluk!

Gambar joker yang tertera seakan menertawakan Seijuurou. Jalur napasnya serasa disumbat. Ekspresi Seijuurou lantas berubah campur aduk.

Kacamata yang biasa bertenger di wajah Levi dilepas. Rambut _ebony_ disisir jari.

"Ya, ya, wajah itu. Bagus sekali."

Sosok Levi yang culun berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Seijuurou sebelumnya.

"Dari dulu aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu. Ekspresi kekalahan mu menggiurkan sekali."

* * *

 _SPLASH!_

Seragam rapi basah kuyup, lepek disimbur air tidak higienis. Disepak dorongan kuat, air terlempar keluar dari ember. Ekstrim membasahi seluruh tubuh Seijuurou. Tangan dilarikan ke depan muka, mata sempat kelilip air.

"Bwahahaha! Rasakan!" Connie tertawa keras dengan jari menunjuk-nunjuk korban semburan.

Jean menurunkan ember. "Itu balasan mengambil mejaku!"

Telapak tangan mengusap keras wajah yang kotor terkena air bekas pel. Di balik helaian merah yang menutup mata, mendung luar biasa membayangi paras Seijuurou. Ia tidak bersuara, membentak, berteriak, apalagi mencak seperti berandal gadungan. Diam, sunyi. Kemarahan memang memuncak, namun sikap tubuh terlalu tenang.

"Nangis! Nangis! Memang enak? Hahaha!"

"Berlutut minta maaf sana! Jadi target, sombong sekali!"

Selembar kain pel lepek bekas mengepel dicomot. Basah dan kotor. Menjijikkan. Entah sebanyak apa sapuan debu yang terserap hingga nyaris menghitam seperti ini.

Kadang-kadang seseorang harus menerima keadaan, dan beragam caranya membawa diri saat keadaan memburuk.

Tanpa harus memupuk nyali, Seijuurou melempar kain tersebut telak menuju wajah Connie. Terbiasa bermain basket, arahnya tepat sasaran.

Connie sontak menarik kain itu lepas dari wajah, rasanya lucu saat remaja itu melemparnya ke bawah sambil mengumpat.

"Brengsek!"

Seijuurou terkekeh saja. Bukan tawa senang ketika mendengar sesuatu yang menggelikan perut. Lebih ke arah ... meledek.

"Lucu sekali." Nadanya dalam dan mengancam. Jean menegang kaku, merasa _deja vu_.

"Gerombolan pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik punggung pimpinan pecundang, lantas sok berani melakukan ini?"

Mengesampingkan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan rambut lepek dan lengket, sebelah tangan Seijuurou menyibak sebagian rambut ke belakang. Netra emas selayaknya pupil kucing menyalang tajam.

"Menyedihkan."

Connie tersulut emosi walau sempat bergidik. "Brengsek!" Kepala menoleh ke belakang, di mana Levi duduk tenang menyaksikan.

"Oi, Levi! Dia perlu diberi hukuman!"

Ekspresi Levi yang semula datar, berevolusi dengan setengah sudut bibir terangkat. Tangan dikibas sekenanya.

"Biarkan saja dia."

"Levi!" Protes Connie.

Bunyi pintu bergeser menginterupsi. Sosok Nijimura-sensei muncul dengan wajah berang. Sebelah tangan beliau menunjuk lorong.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa lantainya basah?"

Gabut. Tidak menyangka akan kemunculan guru paling langganan mengomel. Menyuruh Seijuurou saja membersihkan, sama saja mengancam nilai sampai terbakar. Buru-buru peralatan kebersihan dibongkar.

Helaan napas melesat keluar. Seijuurou meremas poni sampai air menetes gugur. Membiarkan gerombolan pecundang itu merasakan sendiri akibat dari perbuatan mereka.

"Oi, Seijuurou."

Panggilan ringan berwujud sapaan tertangkap indera pendengaran. Seijuurou menoleh dari balik bahu. Menatap enggan gurunya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu. Ganti bajumu sekalian. Bila sudah selesai, segera masuk kelas." Bukan perkataan pilih kasih, murni khawatir akan kondisi murid. Tepat begitu selesai menyuruh, Nijimura-sensei segera mengomando siswa lain bergerak cepat.

Seijuurou menurut saja. Memang itu yang mesti dilakukan. Bau menjijikkan tercium dari seluruh tubuh. Menyengat sekali. Rambutnya lepek. Dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu terasa lengket. Ia perlu mandi.

"Karma."

Lensa belang melirik. Sorot kelabu menatap tenang dari balik bingkai jendela menghadap lorong.

"Seijuurou terlalu banyak berulah. Hukum alam pun berlaku." Komentar ringan mengalun tanpa beban. Chihiro menyangga dagu tanpa takut dibalas.

"Chihiro ..."

Dengus mengudara. Seijuurou hengkang tanpa pamit. Tetapi, belum sempat tiga langkah diambil, seseorang menjegal kakinya. Terkait, langkah Seijuurou karena sandung. Dia jatuh tersungkur maju, bunyi debam keras mengiringi paras menghantam lantai.

Nijimura-sensei tergopoh-gopoh keluar lagi.

"Astaga, Seijuurou! Ada apa?!"

Samar tanpa wujud, Seijuurou mampu mendengar kikik tawa dan tatap geli menembus tempurung kepala. Tanpa berkeinginan menoleh, Seijuurou bangkit dari lantai basah.

Karena dia menekankan diri; Tegakkan kepalamu dan tahan keinginan untuk memukul. Apa yang dikatakan orang lain, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Cobalah melawan mereka dengan pemikiranmu.

"Terpeleset."

Dia berdusta.

Jaringan sel otak bekerja kilat. Ia tahu jelas. Seseorang harus berbohong dalam keadaan tertentu dan harus selalu berbohong kalau tak bisa berbuat lain.

Seijuurou bergerak pergi.

Koridor sekolah sepi, tiada murid berlalu. Jadi ia mampu berjalan tanpa harus bertegur sapa dengan siapapun. Mungkin hanya tatap heran sesekali dari kelas lain. Di luar itu, Seijuurou tak merasakan pandangan yang paling dibenci. Bukan niatnya berkeliaran dengan tampang di luar seorang Seijuurou sekali.

Mungkin pihak tim basket yang mampu menduga.

Agak terhuyung, efek benturan selalu terasa kemudian.

 _Rasa kasihan dan empati._

 _Omong kosong belaka._

Jangan harap Seijuurou sudi ditatap demikian.

Keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekolah, uap panas menguar bersamaan. Kaus yang sering dikenakan untuk latihan basket membungkus tubuhnya, pengecualian untuk celana. Di loker klub basket kebetulan masih ada seragam Seijuurou.

Bekas tertinggal dua hari lalu.

Air dingin cukup ampuh mendinginkan kepala. Lumayan untuk mengurangi emosi yang sempat nyaris membakar jiwa.

Rambut merahnya ditarik ke belakang. Sebagian diselip ke telinga. Basah diusap handuk. Air menyerap wol kering. Gusar diacak-acak kasar selagi tungkai melangkah menuju loker.

Loker dibuka.

Netra beda warna itu membelalak.

Kemejanya masih di sana. Tak lupa barang-barangnya yang lain. Namun miris, ia temukan dalam keadaan tercabik-cabik disertai sampah memenuhi. Nyaris gugur keluar dari tempatnya. _Bahkan loker khusus klub basketnya ikut menjadi sasaran?_ Emosi yang sempat surut, kembali ditarik gelombang pasang. Astaga, bahkan Seijuurou tak tahu lagi apakah ia bisa menyebut keadaannya tengah dilanda masalah krusial. Ini bahkan baru satu hari.

Kantong plastik yang selalu tersedia di pojok loker dicabut. Seijuurou berjongkok mengumpulkan sampah-sampah menjijikkan tersebut.

Sampai lengan hinggap di bahu kanan. Dagu asing bertumpu pada bahu kiri.

"Miris sekali."

Gerakannya terhenti.

Setelah insiden di ruang pribadi _King_ , Seijuurou menekankan diri selalu waspada bila berada di dekatnya. Itu bukan lagi harus, memang diwajibkan begitu. Keteledorannya juga sampai terpica, melupakan bahwa: sebagian manusia, apa bila tidak naif; selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan niat tersembunyi di balik perilakunya.

Ada jenis manusia yang harus ditembak mati dulu sebelum disapa. Itu fakta pertama. Fakta kedua, yang berada di belakangnya adalah contoh nyata. Sementang Seijuurou berjongkok, lantas bisa ditenggeri.

"Terlalu banyak musuh, itu karena ulahmu sendiri."

Dengan nada tenang namun mengancam, Seijuurou membalas. "Jangan bersandar di belakangku."

Enggan bertemu mata, sepasang manik belang fokus pada tumpukan sampah. Tangannya dengan cekatan kembali mengumpulkan semua yang harus dibuang. Tidak dipilah-pilah. Enggan dan tidak niat.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab pada tindakanku nanti."

Mengernyit jijik terdapat kulit pisang busuk di antaranya.

"Ini ulahmu?"

Kekeh tawa berkumandang. Geliyat si mantan _King_ tenang sekali, seolah tidak memiliki beban sama sekali.

"Tidak mungkin," katanya santai, setengah takjub mendapati kondisi kemeja tampak mengenaskan. "Ini terlalu kekanakan."

Dengus mengambang.

Kantong plastik diikat kuat.

"Bagaimana? Masih kuat?" Bisik halus menggelitik gendang telinga. "Dikhianati oleh orang yang selalu mengikutimu." Senyum sinis mengiringi. "Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kaupercaya."

Jemari kurus menggelitik rahang Seijuurou, mengangkatnya hingga mendongak. Sepasang otot kenyal nakal mengecupi leher samping, hidung mengendus aroma tubuh segar bekas mandi.

 _JDAK!_

Sikutan mengenai perut samping. Levi lantas bergerak mundur.

Seijuurou berdiri. Netra serupa kucing menyipit, menyalang Levi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Satu hal yang tidak tunduk pada mayoritas adalah nurani seseorang.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Helai poni yang mulai kering dikembalikan menutupi jidat mulus yang nihil lipatan.

"Itu tidak masalah."

"Oh." Mendapat balasan dingin membeku, Levi menyeringai tipis. "Begitu."

Beralasan bajunya belum kering, Seijuurou memasuki kelas tanpa seragam. Nijimura-sensei maklum. Tanpa bertanya menyuruh Seijuurou duduk. Sudah nyaris memasuki pergantian jam pelajaran.

Tatap menusuk tak kasatmata diabaikan. Seijuurou menyibukkan diri menyalin tulisan di papan tulis pada buku. Baju yang melain, tentu saja menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang diam-diam mencuri pandang, lainnya tertawa. Tak ayal Chihiro ikut melirik, dusta ia tak bertanya. Karena adik sepupunya pernah bilang salah satu seragamnya tertinggal di ruang basket.

Kiyoshi-sensei memasuki kelas. Bertanya, tentu saja. Seijuurou menimpali penuh kejujuran yang sengaja menutup-nutupi. _Apa untungnya ia jujur mendetail?_

Duduk di kursi paling belakang. Levi masih mengawasi melalui sudut mata.

Dering bel berteriak nyaring sepenjuru sekolah. Tanda istirahat siang akhirnya berkumandang. Waktu makan siang yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seijuurou langsung melesat keluar bersamaan guru.

Levi melihatnya.

Kepala dimiringkan sebentar. Keramaian yang disebabkan oleh Jean dan Connie tak mengusik.

"Dia berubah." Hanji menimpali ringan. "Lebih ke arah nekat. Dia lebih disiden sekarang."

Kekeh sesaat mengusik perhatian.

"Hmm."

"Mau kuberi saran? Kujamin dia akan jatuh ke pelukanmu bak _bitch_!"

Posisi tubuh digeser. Bangku agak berderit. Mendecit menimbulkan suara ngilu. Manik gulita garang melirik makhluk berkacamata.

"Hanji, di atas lehermu ada bongkahan penuh kuman. Mau kusingkirkan?"

"Ini kepalaku!" Teriak hanji.

* * *

"Levi! Tadi kau lihat wajahnya _horny_ saat ditindih Jason?" Jean mulai menyuarakan usulan.

Pupil Seijuurou menyipit.

"Lalu kenapa?" Bersikap sok tidak mengerti, Levi masih bertanya penjelasan.

"Itu dia!" Seru Jean heboh. "Bagaimana kalau kita coba tes target ini pelacur yang lebih suka disentuh laki-laki atau bukan?"

Connie mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apaan kau? Dia laki-laki!"

"Justru itu bodoh." Jean mengibaskan tangan. "Hei, semua. Ingat Momoi ditolaknya padahal seksi dan berdada besar, 'kan? Tadi dilecehi Jason malah kelihatan terangsang, apa bukan _homo_ namany—"

"BANGSAT!"

Jean mengaduh kala Seijuurou dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menarik kerah seragamnya. Ia bergidik melihat kelereng dwiwarna menyalang bengis padanya.

"Tarik kembali kalimatmu, _Bastard_!"

Tiga-empat orang sontak mundur. Atmosfer berubah mencekam seketika. Kemurkaan Seijuurou seolah menyebar laksana virus. Hampir semua berjengit ngeri. Kecuali satu orang.

"Hm, kelihatannya kau benar, Jack.

Rasa terkejut menghantam Seijuurou. Fokusnya berganti pada Levi. Gelagatnya seolah sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya itu gagasan yang bagus."

Jeda lagi. Ekspresi semua yang mendengar kalimat Levi berujung sama, terperangah. Dengan itu saja, keputusan akhir Levi entah bagaimana dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou mendengar instingnya berteriak nyaring.

"Jangan sampai mengotori sekolah."

Kalimat tersebut bermakna ganda. Larangan membuat kebersihan tercemari, dan menyetujui—bila tak mau disebut memberi izin—permintaan laknat Jean.

Cengkeraman terlepas dari tangan.

Tapi, tindakan Levi rupanya memberi efek yang sama sekali tak terduga oleh Seijuurou. Kini, Seijuurou lihat dengan jelas tanpa ragu lagi. Sekian pasang mata kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh sangat tak biasa dan jauh dari kata lazim.

Permintaan izin _bermain_ jelas hanya dalih menutupi keinginan melampiaskan hasrat pada orang-orang ini. Terlebih karena beberapa kejadian sejak tadi pagi, pastilah banyak yang menyimpan dendam hendak menghancurkan pewaris tunggal Keluarga Akashi dengan berbagai cara.

Namun, yang jelas, kepalanya mendapat pencerahan berbagai macam peristiwa apa saja yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Memang ia belum membayangkan dengan cara apa orang-orang jahanam itu melakukannya, tetapi dengan turunnya izin Levi, itu berakibat fatal. Kemungkinan dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling busuk bisa saja terjadi.

Bayang-bayang tubuhnya kembali bugil dan disentuh oleh tangan asing seperti saat Levi menggagahinya melayang dalam benak Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terperanjat. Sesuatu tak kasatmata menghantam dadanya seperti palu baja. Begitu hebatnya tekanan aneh yang ia rasakan. Sisa-sisa keberanian dan nyali membalas tantangan Levi dalam dirinya pun turut memudar.

Jean tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik, Levi!"

Lalu setelahnya, Seijuurou benar-benar menderita, begitu menderita melebihi penderitaan manusia. Pikiran sehat bukan lagi satu-satunya penghibur diri. Semua yang dilakukan Seijuurou sudah berdasarkan insting dan matanya.

Sekian banyaknya tangan dan sorot mata dipenuhi pelampiasan nafsu birahi.

Dia bungkam.

"AKH! DIA KABUR!"

Walau demikian, dengan segala ketidakpedulian Levi dan kemarahan yang meluap dalam diri sekumpulan makhluk jahanam, Seijuurou sadar betul ia tidak mungkin melawan puluhan orang sekaligus. Apalagi Jason memilih ikut dalam kelompok.

 _Manusia adalah binatang aneh. Ia butuh hidup berkelompok, tapi selalu ingin melakukan pembagian. Mungkin inilah yang tersisa dari naluri hidup berkelompok manusia. Menciptakan ruang-ruang bersama untuk mengatasi rasa takut._

"KEJAR DIA!"

"BERHENTI!"

"HAHAHA! KAU TAKUT, SEIJUUROU!"

 _Yang membuat manusia berbeda dari makhluk-makhluk lain bukan apakah kita pemakan tanaman atau pemakan daging, atau tingkat kecakapan kita berjalan._

"SIAL! DIA LINCAH SEKALI!"

"KEPUNG DARI SANA!"

 _Batas antara kenyataan dan hiburan sudah begitu kabur, tak aneh jika orang-orang menganggap kecelakaan maut pun adalah pertunjukkan. Termasuk sekarang, mengeroyok bukan tindak kejahatan apabila tidak ada yang menganggapnya keburukan._

"Oi, cebol." Satu panggilan bernada mengancam. Netra gulita melirik dari balik lensa kaca.

Bola basket berputar di atas jari kecokelatan. Si _gangurou_ menyalang pada makhluk bertubuh lebih rendah daripada rekan tim basketnya.

"Perintah bangsat apa yang kau beri sampai melibatkan Seijuurou?"

Membulat takjub beberapa detik, Levi berbalik menghadap pemuda biru gelap bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Hm, sementang sering bermain basket.

"Apa ini namanya membela teman baik, hm?"

Lensa biru malam menyipit tajam. Aura aneh setengah membuat deja vu ketika sedang latihan basket satu tim. Paham sekarang mengapa kapten merah sampai bisa direnggut hartanya.

 _Pada dasarnya, otak manusia memiliki mekanisme pertahanan ego primitif yang menafikan semua realias yang menimbulkan rasa syok luar biasa untuk diterima otak._

 _Penyangkalan._

 _Karena pada umumnya, kebenaran fakta itu luar biasa sulit untuk diterima._

Akal sehat Seijuurou seolah buntu, menolak mengakui pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Namun hati kecilnya ngotot memaksa saraf tubuh berfungsi mengikuti insting, memberi perintah pada kaki untuk bergerak lari.

 _Bruk!_

Di belokan lorong, Seijuurou tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang siswi berkacamata. Siswi tersebut memekik terjerembab ke lantai.

"Cih!" Seijuurou tak meminta maaf. "Minggir!" Prioritasnya saat ini adalah kabur sejauh mungkin, menghindari gerombolan hewan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Seijuurou kembali berlari.

Remaja itu semakin geram saat menangkap bisikan dari siswa-siswi yang kebetulan melihat kejadian. Kepanikan mudah menyulut emosi. Darahnya mendidih.

"Lihat si Akashi. Dia itu target, lho."

"Ih, sudah menabrak, malah membentak pula."

Berita penangkapan Seijuurou cepat menyebar. Tak hanya kelas 2-1, tetapi sampai ke kelas lain. Kontak demi kontak ponsel mendapat pesan penangkapan. Apalagi dengan sosok Seijuurou berusaha kabur melintas di lorong bangunan. Penyebabnya sudah jelas, bunyi sederetan kaki yang tidak berhenti.

Ketika Seijuurou berhasil menjejakkan kaki pada anak tangga pertama, hantaman kuat luar biasa mengenai belakang kepala. Alih-alih tetap sadar diiringi nyeri mendera, Seijuurou merasakan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Bukti-bukti perjuangan pahit menghindari segerombol makhluk jahannam sangat kentara pada sarafnya yang menegang. Satu sentakan ringan pun berakibat fatal. Disfungsi telak. Pusing hebat membebani.

Derap kaki sekian banyak menembus gendang telinga Seijuurou sebelum ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Seijuurou tak akan pernah lupa dengan jam-jam penuh keheningan yang dilaluinya sendirian dalam kegelapan.

Perasaan tidak nyaman memenuhi dada Seijuurou tatkala netra belangnya terbuka. Bias cahaya mencoba mendesak masuk dalam retina. Pening tak terkira mendominasi seiring saraf tubuhnya mulai berfungsi. Sesaat ia ling lung, tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Penglihatannya buram. Warna putih tidak jelas mendominasi. Kelopak mata mengerjap beberapa kali menyempurnakan pandangan.

Ruangan tempatnya berada terang agak remang. Ia mengetahui tubuhnya telentang di tempat empuk berbusa. Bau tajam alkohol medis mengapung di udara menyapa indera penciuman. Tirai putih menutupi sebagian ranjang di mana Seijuurou berbaring. Warna lain yang mampu ia tangkap adalah warna kelabu dan gulita.

Mata Seijuurou akhirnya berhasil terbuka lebar. Nyeri masih terasa, tetapi fokusnya bukan pada kepalanya.

Levi duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Chihiro berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Levi yang pertama kali bersuara.

Seolah dijengat listrik, ingatan sebelum pingsan mendobrak masuk. Seijuurou buru-buru bangkit. Ia meringis ketika nyeri tajam melanda kepala belakang. Chihiro mendekat, mendorong bahu Seijuurou untuk berbaring kembali.

"Jangan bangun dulu," katanya. "Kau masih perlu istirahat."

Tangan kakak sepupu ditepis kasar. "Aku baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu ngotot berusaha untuk sekadar duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Mengabaikan bagian belakang kepala yang berdenyut-denyut.

Dengan hati-hati, dia mengangkat lengan kanan menuju tengkuk dan menyentuh kulitnya. Di antara helai rambut mawutnya, ada benjolan keras. Mungkin itu hasil hantaman yang dirasakannya sebelum pingsan.

Satu helaan napas dibuang Chihiro. "Kau ini."

"Apa yang terjadi, Chihiro?"

Chihiro memandangnya dengan tatapan datar yang meresahkan. Kakak sepupunya berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada."

Itu dusta.

"Chihiro, jawab. Ada apa?" Balas Seijuurou cepat. Ia telah mengingat kembali peristiwa yang nyaris menyiksa dan menghancurkan dirinya. Bagi Seijuurou, semua kejadian itu tidaklah berarti apapun selain kengerian.

Terutama saat ia mengingat ... mata-mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan—

Kepala berambut merah itu menggeleng gusar.

"Chihiro!" Seijuurou mendesak. Huh, sekarang ia dipenuhi hormon kegelisahan yang amat sangat. Melawan denyut nyeri yang merambat ke sana-sini.

Mata kelabu bertukar pandang gelisah dengan lensa obsidian yang masih tenang mengamati Seijuurou.

Empunya menggumam sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Seijuurou, entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku berharap ini cuma delusi semata," celoteh Chihiro akhirnya.

Kepalang jengkel akan sikap sepupu seolah-olah tidak mau menjawab, Seijuurou menegakkan tubuh dengan mata membulat tajam.

"Berhenti main-main, Chihiro!"

PLAK!

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERHENTI!"

Pemuda merah itu berjengit. Tatapannya menerawang pada binar kelabu yang semestinya tidak mampu menyalang begitu tajam dipenuhi amarah. Hanya sementara, beberapa detik kemudian karbon dioksida menyembur keluar dari celah bibir.

"Ck." Chihiro mengambil tas di samping kakinya. "Aku pulang!"

Levi tercenung. Tetapi Seijuurou yang paling kentara memasang wajah ketidakpercayaan, nyeri baru di pipi tak mengusik. Dia membisu menyaksikan punggung Chihiro menjauh, lalu menghilang dari balik pintu UKS.

Saat Chihiro tak dapat mendengar suaranya meski berteriak dan pikirannya kembali, Seijuurou menoleh ke arah satu-satunya makhluk hidup selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Kurasa kau memiliki penjelasan akan sikap Chihiro."

Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis sekilas. "Dari yang kudengar darinya sendiri, dia hanya jengkel karena sikap sembrono adik sepupunya."

Dahi Seijuurou berkerut. Manik dwiwarna itu terbuka-tutup tiga kali. Rupanya gerakan itu mampu memicu denyutan rasa sakit yang membuat Seijuurou meriang. Ia mengabaikannya, fokus untuk mendapat jawaban.

Bagaimanapun ia harus mengetahuinya.

"Belum sadar juga?" Kedua alis terangkat tinggi. "Bahwa kau sangatlah tidak berdaya."

Seijuurou masih diam, dengan lensa heteronya berkilat tajam pada Levi.

Merasa mendapat waktu tanpa resiko dipotong, Levi menambah ucapannya dengan jemari saling bersemat di atas lutut. "Mau tahu yang lebih rinci? Orang yang baru kukenali sebagai kakak sepupumu itu melanggar aturan kasta sebab mati-matian memberi alibi pada guru. Oh, teman-teman satu tim basketmu juga turut andil."

Kelereng dwiwarna berpendar penuh tanda tanya dengan alis menukik. Levi suka akan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda di depannya.

"Yang hitam itu namanya siapa? Dia nyaris akan meninjuku, sayang sekali Nijimura-sensei memergokinya. Si pirang model dan laki-laki beralis cabang juga kena, merebutmu yang tengah pingsan secara paksa dari Haizaki. Kudengar, si berandal itu ikutan dendam padamu. Dia memukulmu di sini." Tangan kanan dibawa ke belakang kepala, menunjuk bagian atas tengkuk. Kepala belakang.

"Terjadi perkelahian singkat. Lalu _boo_! Diakhiri teriakan Kasamatsu-sensei."

Suara Levi sangatlah menusuk ibarat anak panah yang menembus tajam tepat di dada, atau mungkin langsung ke jantung pemuda itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Levi, rahangnya kaku, mengeras menahan amarah yang memuncak. Peperangan luar biasa terjadi di dalam diri Seijuurou. Hatinya kini ngilu luar biasa, lebih mendalam dari yang pernah dirasakan Seijuurou ketika mendiang ibunda dimakamkan.

Bagaimana caranya lelaki itu bisa mengatakannya dengan nada datar dan senyum tipis seolah-olah hanya bercerita dongeng klasik, Seijuurou pun tidak mengerti. Tengkuk Seijuurou meremang. Pupilnya menyipit. Kedua tangan mengepal meremas selimut putih. Rasa sakit di kepalanya terlupakan.

"Levi ..." geram Seijuurou lirih.

Kedua ujung bibir lebih ditarik hingga deretan gigi putih dipamerkan. "Belum selesai. Jika aku tak bicara dengan para raja dari tiap kelas semua anggota kiseki no sedai, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-temanmu?"

Si mantan raja terpaku. Ia tak memperhitungkannya. Hal ini tak masuk dalam pemikirannya.

Jalur napas Seijuurou tersumbat. Oksigen yang dihirup entah mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan. Entitas mutiara bening nyaris mendesak hendang membendungi mata.

Dinding pertahanan yang dibangun semenjak diresmikannya posisi Levi sebagai _King_ , hancur berkeping-keping menjadi debu pasir. Meski sudah diperjuangkan habis-habisan.

Belum juga Levi selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin diucapkannya, Seijuurou sudah tercenung.

"Oi" Levi mengusap bibir bawah Seijuurou dengan ibu jari.

Tercekat. Wajahnya dicengkeram satu tangan. Paras Seijuurou yang masih pucat dibawa mendekat. Ia baru menyadari keningnya bersentuhan dengan dahi Levi.

 _Apa ini artinya masa kejayaan Seijuurou_ _sebagai pemenang telah berakhir?_

"Ini akan menjadi peringatan terakhirmu." Levi bertutur dengan suara yang nyaris tak bernada, begitu datar dan tenang.

"Sekarang pilih. Menuruti semua perintahku, atau mereka menderita karenamu?"

Oh, bukan, dia salah. Bukan telah berakhir, tetapi memang berakhir.

Belum pernah Seijuurou merasa dirinya sehina ini.

Bagaimana bisa begini, dia pun tidak mengerti mengerti.

Lalu, maksud Levi menjadi sangat jelas.

Otak Seijuurou telah berputar keras sedemikian rupa untuk menggunakan setiap kesempatan yang tersedia untuk dirinya sendiri, menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari predikat yang baru. Akan tetapi, di pengadilan tersembunyi dalam hati manusia ...

Seijuurou tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan.

Dia menjadi target bukan ketika nama raja diumumkan. Seijuurou adalah target begitu membuka mulutnya dan menjerit pekik kenikmatan duniawi.

Predikat sebagai target dan ingatan gambar badut aneh memberi Seijuurou perasaan mual teramat sangat.

Andai Seijuurou tidak sedang mengalami kegundahan, ia akan menyadari baru saja mendapat sekeping pelajaran baru sebagai manusia yang memiliki latar belakang. Nyeri bukan pada fisik membuat otaknya buntu, tubuhnya gemetar dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Apabila Chihiro yang diminta untuk bercerita akan nasib yang dialami oleh adik sepupunya, mungkin ia akan berkisah dengan raut wajah terlalu datar tanpa nampak kekhawatiran sedikit pun. Tidak bawa perasaan, nihil editan atas campuran pendapatnya sendiri. Murni berkisah apa adanya.

Lingkungan sekolah mungkin akan membicarakan kejadian ini selama ... entah, tidak diketahui. Akan tetapi, kurang dari tiga hari pun cukup untuk menyebarnya informasi pengejaran pada Seijuurou.

 _"Hei, sudah dengar?"_

 _"Larinya cepat sekali!"_

 _"Seijuurou melukai dua orang dengan guntingnya."_

 _"Dia sempat menubruk seseorang."_

Entah bagaimana, kekalahan Seijuurou seakan-akan bukan sesuatu yang ajaib. Lebih ke arah sesuai pada perkiraan. Lucunya, posisi Seijuurou sebagai keluarga tua yang menjadi topik paling hangat.

 _Mungkin inilah yang tersisa dari naluri hidup berkelompok manusia. Menciptakan ruang-ruang bersama untuk mengatasi rasa takut. Mengapa seseorang suka melihat orang lain menderita, lalu menyalahkan orang lain bila dirinya yang menderita._

Tercorengnya nama Seijuurou dipendam dalam rahasia sekolah.

Sudah jelas terbukti dalam dunia, harga diri dibuang demi keselamatan. Memilih mati? Konyol sekali. Manusia mana yang tidak mau belajar munafik?

Boleh Seijuurou sering meraih prestasi, nilai pelajaran tak pernah di bawah angka sembilan, tim basket meraih 100 kemenangan dalam 100 pertandingan. Disudutkan dalam kondisi memprihatin, kedoknya sebagai pengecut takut kalah sangat mudah terbuka.

Kemudian apa?

Dalam hening yang begitu panjang, dia menyadari satu hal.

Sapu tangan pun tidak mau diusapkan pada air mata yang ditahan mati-matian. Bukan karena dirinya yang menolak, dirinyalah yang ditolak.

Levi bersandar tenang pada kursi UKS.

Bibir menimbulkan celah.

Apa artinya seorang Seijuurou, kurang lebih, di antara ribuan siswa dalam gedung sekolah? Dia bukan lagi Seijuurou, sang kaisar merah, dia hanyalah target yang hendak kabur.

Sekalipun bibir Seijuurou terbuka, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang berhasil dilontarkan keluar.

"Kurasa tidak bijak sejak awal menolak. Aku tak heran anggota tim basketmu ikut berjiwa disiden akut. Terutama yang bernama Tetsuya. Dia luar biasa tidak penurut. Mereka menyayangimu, hm?"

Ini bukanlah Seijuurou.

Ini hanyalah efek samping dari permainan kasta yang berlaku.

Tanpa kekuatan.

Ternyata seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa menjadi serapuh ini?

Manik obsidian menatap sendu penuh arti kepada binar dwiwarna yang meredup kosong.

"Bagus," lirihnya. "Sekarang tutup mata dan belajarlah menikmati ini." Tangan berpindah ke tengkuk, membelai rambut merah Seijuurou sebelum memagut otot kenyal sewarna persik. Melumatnya mesra.

Sang raja menyematkan jemari ramping pada helaian benang merah budak barunya, mengoyaknya dan makin menghimpitkan wajah si target. Begitu dekat.

"Mmnnhh ..." Panas. Lidah mereka terus beradu sengit. Dengan lelehan liur yang terus berguguran dari sudut bibir. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu tahu keadaan tidaklah akan berubah lebih baik, namun ia tak ingin menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Lidah yang membelitnya sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya belas kasihan. Kurang oksigen disertai saraf tubuhnya masih belum siap digerakkan membuat dirinya mudah melemas.

Levi mengangkat kelopak mata. Didapatinya kelereng hetero di hadapan tak lagi memancarkan sinar mata penuh arogan, kian meredup ke arah hampa.

Percumbuan dilepas. Menyisakan benang saliva yang menyambung dari ujung lidah masing-masing. Levi tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu mengecup kening Seijuurou singkat.

"Anak pintar."

 _Keparat._

Warna kuning mata Seijuurou memicing penuh kebencian.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Cut**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

... Apa? Iya, udah, gitu aja.

Btw, fic di atas cuplikan dari dua _fanbook_ by Razen. FAK dan GP. Ini PO, ya, akhir maret siap cetak. Yang mau baca _full_ , beli, ya. Gak gratis. XD Mau pesen? :3 Chatt akun fb Razen Arclight atau Mademuazel Anaan.

Gak ada fb? Tuh, cek biodata, ada medsos lain.

 **The Fall of Absolute King (FAK).**

 _ **Multichap**_ : 8 _chapter_.

 _ **Fandom**_ _: Crossover_! Kuroko no Basuke & Shingeki no Kyojin.

 _ **Pair**_ : Levi Ackerman (Karino) x Seijuurou Akashi (Azusa).

 _ **Rate**_ : R-18.

 _ **Spec**_ : Ongoing, perkiraan 400-500 halaman. ==" Tebel! Iya, tebel! Khilaf saya nulisnya! Tapi gak greget kalo nanggung!

 _ **Summary**_ : Adaptasi dari manga Caste Heaven dengan beberapa perubahan. Tidak terlampau mirip, banyak bagian manga yang diubah agar sesuai dengan plot dan sebisa mungkin _In Character_. Kisah cinta brutal seorang penderita OCD pada pewaris tunggal keluarga tua di sekolah bersistem Kasta kartu remi.

 _ **P.S**_ : Cerita utama. Ongoing. Maret kelar.


	2. Chapter 2

Dari pengalaman hidup Seijuurou semasa di kediaman rumah Akashi, ia mempelajari bahwa ketimbang menawarkan tangan pada seseorang, jauh lebih baik memotong urat lawan bicara. Menjauhi perkelahian, oplos pestisida dalam minuman lawan. Karena kebanggaan seorang Akashi bukan di mana ia mampu unggul, melainkan ketika ia mampu menginjak kepala orang lain.

Namun, adat keluarga masihlah melekat. Ia wajib menaruh rasa hormat dan bersedia membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat teguran lisan maupun fisik.

Alih-alih membaik-baik hubungan dengan orangtua satu-satunya, Seijuurou cenderung angkat kaki bila tuan besar berada di rumah. Karena terkadang Seijuurou yakin dirinya gila, mampu mendengar benda mati merintih ngilu.

(Tidak mau mengakui itu suara yang datang dari dalam tubuh.)

Harus terlihat ada prestasi baru kembali mengisi lemari. Ketika angin mendesir seperti es, tidak ada pujian yang didapatkan. Karena berprestasi hanyalah rutinitas. Ketika berhasil membuka pintu ketika akan berangkat sekolah, pernahkah mendapat pujian?

Kalau boleh berkata jujur, ada kalanya Seijuurou merasa bosan. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali meyakini diri bukan orang gila dan tidak suka berkhayal, perpustakaan pribadinya banyak ensiklopedia ketimbang buku dongeng. Keseluruhan inderanya sudah lama tidak selaras dengan hati. Kali lain ikut kontra dengan akal sehat.

Mungkin besok pagi Seijuurou menemukan dirinya sudah mati, tetapi mayatnya berjalan sendiri; Mandi, pakai seragam, sarapan, ke sekolah, belajar, latihan basket, pulang, belajar lagi, mandi malam, tidur; Ketika ia bermimpi, barulah Seijuurou menjadi manusia, alih-alih robot bertubuh bukan mesin.

Serangkaian kejadian yang melibatkannya di sekolah bisa berarti Seijuurou berkuasa atas tali yang mengikat leher satu kelas. Kemudian badai menerjang, beban tak lagi berada di bahu, ganti menghimpit jiwa Seijuurou layaknya rantai baja.

Sebagai anggota keluarga tua, merupakan aib bagi seorang Akashi apabila peristiwa yang telah membuat Seijuurou ketakutan, tersiksa, dan menghancurkan harga dirinya sampai dipergoki.

Ia menolak mengakui bila peristiwa yang ia rasakan pernah dialami oleh orang lain yang lebih berwawasan, yang jauh lebih mampu menghadapi ketakutan serupa Seijuurou, dan menganggap apa yang menimpanya tak lebih berat daripada menumpahkan susu tepat di atas jas untuk bekerja.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui di dunia ini ada orang yang lebih tenang, lebih logis, dan tidak berlebihan menanggapi ketakutan seperti halnya Seijuurou. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Memori merupakan kepunyaan paling berharga bagi seorang manusia.

Ruang kelas, seluruh penghuninya, permainan kasta, anggota tim basket, dan Levi adalah bagian dari mimpinya. Kelima indera Seijuurou menolak untuk memercayainya. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berkhayal atau sinting mendekati gila.

Sebab, hanya ketika matanya terpejam tanpa merasakan keberadaan dunia penuh kebusukan. Hanya pada saat ia berpindah ke dunia di mana semuanya adalah kenyataan—semu—ia dapat melepas semua beban yang mengurung Seijuurou dalam penyiksaan berturut-turut.

Dan sekarang dia berada di sini. Berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kelas. Riuh siswa saling berbincang dan lain sebagainya seolah berdengung. Tangannya terangkat, tapi tidak sampai menyentuh pintu. Lensa rubi menerawang.

Dia membisu. Termenung akan bayangan senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang Shiori. Semua yang dialami barusan lenyap menjadi kenangan. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Dia adalah Seijuurou, bukan Sei-kun.

Pada sebagian besar orang, kejadian di masa kecil tidak terlalu meninggalkan bekas yang mencolok di masa dewasanya.

Dia tidak menyadari langkah kaki sang raja mencapai belakang tubuhnya. Berdiri di belakangnya. Mengamati gerak Seijuurou yang mematung tak bergerak dengan sorot mata aneh tak terdeskripsikan. Tidak berarti kekosongan, bukan pula kesedihan, semacam ... syok, namun lebih rumit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Interupsi kecil itu mengejutkan Seijuurou, lantas ia menoleh ke belakang. Sosok berambut eboni yang lebih pendek menghujam netra belang dengan matanya yang acuh tak acuh, namun beraura penuh intimidasi.

Desiran aneh membuncah dalam dada. Seijuurou tak berekspresi apa pun melihatnya. Setia diam di tempat. Tak ada tanda-tanda hendak menepi memberi jalan pada sang raja. Tidak pula berkeinginan menjawab teguran yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya.

 _Zrett!_

Pintu kelas digeser.

"Oi, Hanji!" Levi berseru nyaring. Semua yang ada di dalam lekas menoleh. Tak terkecuali Chihiro.

Mendapat panggilan dari raja kasta, Hanji menoleh penuh tanda tanya.

Secepat lelaki pendek itu menggeser pintu, secepat itu pula ia merengkuh bahu Seijuurou. Mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, pemuda merah mengalihkan seluruh perhatian pada Levi. Mau apa orang ini?

"Hari ini aku bolos dengannya." Puncak telunjuk ditujukan ke hidung Seijuurou. "Bisa buat alasan pada guru?"

Mulut berisik Hanji langsung menanggapi penuh suka cita. "Tentu~ kalau pulang, cerita, ya," katanya dengan nada riang. Tangan sengaja melambai ceria

Dengus ringan mengudara. Tanpa menghiraukan tatap para bawahan, Levi berlalu seraya menarik Seijuurou hengkang.

Tidak ada larangan untuk berbisik diam-diam. Beberapa orang sengaja menunggu dengan jarak yang cukup untuk memastikan Levi dan Seijuurou tidak dapat mendengar. Riuh bisik tidak bermakna baik pun saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Oi, sudah dengar?"

"Itu, si Akashi!"

"Dia jadi milik Levi."

"Homo maksudmu?"

Kebencian bisa dibawa. Mereka pernah melakukannya, dan mereka melakukannya, kemudian mereka akan melakukannya lagi.

"Ikh. Jijik."

"Sok. Kemarin kau yang usul mau perkosa dia, 'kan?"

"I-itu cuma iseng saran!"

Gerombolan munafik. Manusia jujur mana seperti seseorang yang selalu kelihatan berjalan ke gedung keagamaan di siang hari, tapi ke rumah bordil di malam hari?

"Kok bisa?"

"Levi yang suruh?"

"Enggak mungkin. Levi orangnya lebih peduli kebersihan."

"Paling Akashi yang menggoda duluan."

Membicarakan orang lain adalah cara seseorang menutupi kebusukan dirinya sendiri.

Pada situasi ini, apakah kalimat tempat tergelap di neraka dicadangkan bagi mereka yang tetap bersikap netral di saat krisis moral yang ditulis Dante berlaku?

Hanya karena pikiran manusia tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu terjadi, bukan berarti itu tidak akan terjadi.

Bahkan dalam seumur hidup Seijuurou, ia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam kepala.

Meskipun ia telah kehilangan sang ibunda, satu-satunya orang yang setia membuat Seijuurou tetap tegar, kekalahan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Ia harus tetap menjadi yang terkuat agar dapat terus berada di atas.

Seijuurou akan terus membuktikan kemenangannya.

Setidaknya, begitulah apa yang ada dalam benak Seijuurou.

Lalu apa?

"... Hahaha ..."

Tetapi kini, ketika air mata membendung dan berguguran di suatu tempat jauh dalam hati, sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. Akan bertambah seberapa buruk lagi situasi sekarang hanya dalam waktu satu hari?

Kali pertama terjadi lebih merupakan kejadian mental daripada kejadian fisik. Pemuda merah itu menyadari ia tengah memasuki saat-saat di mana pikirannya tak henti-henti gelisah, bergelut dengan entitas tak kasatmata yang memilukan.

Apabila seseorang melintas, tentu akan memergoki Seijuurou sedang menerawang aneh dengan tawa dipaksakan. Suara paraunya tak terdengar lagi, berganti oleh nada suara bergetar hebat.

Punggung tangan tak lagi mengusap kelopak, tak ada niat mengeringkan air mata. Sepanjang hari ia mendengar gema suara Shiori, Seijuurou merasa air matanya selalu akan tumpah. Bibirnya biru gemetar,dan wajahnya begitu panas. Ia tak lebih berbeda dari bayi-bayi mungil yang ringkih menangis meminta belaian.

Terkadang, Seijuurou merasa seolah-olah semua rasa takut dan kesedihannya tertahan rapi oleh jahitan entitas asing setipis renda. Begitu menggoda untuk dirobek, agar ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk berteriak begitu panjang dan lantang, begitu kuat dan keras sampai suaranya habis.

Kemudian sekali lagi ia akan dihinggapi oleh ketakutan yang sama. Berbalik kembali layaknya suara terpantul.

Di atas trotoar. Seijuurou menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya. Dia membungkukkan bahu, seluruh badannya gemetar. Hembusan kuat angin tidak lagi membuatnya menggigil. Rasanya kulit Seijuurou mati rasa, tak lagi kedinginan.

Getaran yang tak tertahankan perlahan merasuki, dan semakin lama, hati Seijuurou kembali dipenuhi mimpi buruk yang memperingatkan tanpa sebab. Dengan tubuh bergetar putus asa dan napas tersendat, Seijuurou membuka bibir di sela-sela hujan yang berkembang menjadi badai.

Sulit. Pemuda itu begitu gemetar dan giginya bergemeretak. Dikuasai perasaan kuat tidak mampu terjelaskan, Seijuurou berusaha berbicara.

"Kaa-san ..." Suaranya lirih berisi emosi tak beraturan. "Aku tak bisa lari. Bagaimana aku bisa kabur jika tak punya tempat untuk dituju?"

Dia telah kehilangan alasan mengapa ingin tetap terlihat berdiri kuat.

Dan di sini, di dunia ini, tak ada tempat berlindung untuk orang seperti Seijuurou.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya.

Tidak berdaya, menangisi kehidupan yang tidak dapat lagi dikendalikan.

Walau Seijuurou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika ia berada di makam Shiori pada hari ini.

Seijuurou ingin menyusul sang ibu.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, walaupun jari-jari Levi memperlakukannya jauh dari kata kasar, Seijuurou masih merasakan suatu keraguan pada orang ini. Seijuurou tidak bisa, meski sudah berjuang menolak kenyataan-lagi.

Sekalipun Seijuurou telah melatih diri, kesulitannya saat ini telah membuat mentalnya berguncang pada tingkat yang sangatlah emosional.

Saat ia berhasil mendapatkan celah, lekas Seijuurou mendorong Levi dan beringsut menjauh. Terhuyung menuju pojokan sofa kulit dengan jerit meratap.

"Berhenti kataku ...!" Seijuurou menangis.

Laki berambut eboni melihat lurus ke arahnya.

"Berhenti katamu?" Kata Levi. Suaranya tenang dan dalam. Tak sekalipun melepas pandangan dari figur ringkih tersebut. Sebegitu putus asanya-kah Seijuurou?

"Jangan bersikap baik padaku ...!"

Terisak pilu, Seijuurou menghapus air mata. Masih dengan tubuh gemetar dan napas terengah-engah, Seijuurou mengimbuh.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

Tubuhnya ditarik, dibawa masuk dalam dekapan. Penghinaan dalam bentuk rona merah pada leher dan wajah.

"Kalau bukan karena ulahmu, aku pasti masih ada di posisi atas!"

Mimik muka Seijuurou kacau, emosi berkecamuk. Seijuurou masih sesenggukan meski mendapat belaian lembut di kepala.

"Jangan mempermainkanku! Kenapa sekarang kau bersikap lembut begini?! Kau menghinaku?!"

Dia mengerang, kemudian menjatuhkan dahinya ke telapak tangan tak mau menyentuh tangan kekar yang mendekapnya begitu erat. Air mata mengalir deras tak henti-henti.

"Uh ... hiks ..." Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis walau itu usaha yang sia-sia. Tak tahan mendengar tangisannya sendiri.

Levi masih membisu. Sesekali memberi kecupan halus di ubun-ubun. Jemari telunjuknya menyibak poni merah yang basah bekas hujan dan peluh, kelopak mata diusap hati-hati. Meski ampuh untuk membasuh Seijuurou dengan ketenangan, tetap saja jauh di lubuk hati, pemuda merah masih merasa begitu sakit.

"Enyah ... Enyah dariku ... Hiks ... ukh ..." Bendungan kembali pecah, Ini seharusnya tak boleh terjadi, Seijuurou tidak boleh gagal menahan tangis.

"Ekspresimu bagus."

Poni merah disibak. "Perlihatkan padaku." Levi mencium kening Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Pergi ..." Tangan terkepal.

Kepala dan punggung dibelai penuh sayang, lelaki berambut eboni melingkarkan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh ringkih Seijuurou.

"Brengsek, kau ...! Menjauh dariku ..." Akashi tunggal meracau, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada Levi.

"Kau ingin aku apa?" Pelipis dikecup. Dengus mengudara. Levi sama sekali tak merasakan adanya tenaga dari kedua tangan itu. Seorang Seijuurou Akashi bisa sampai selemah ini?

"Ukh ... hiks ... Keparat kau ... Enyah dariku ..." Tangis Seijuurou makin pecah, tak sanggup membendung.

Ia tak lebih berbeda dari bayi baru lahir. Lemah, tak berdaya, dan cengeng.

Indera rungu Seijuurou ditiup, gigitan halus dilancarkan pada daun telinga.

"Jangan ...! Jangan lakukan itu! Cukup—Levi!" Seijuurou meronta-ronta, tidak mau menerima segala perlakuan Levi lebih dari ini.

Tak menghiraukan, Levi menarik dagu Seijuurou dan mendongakkannya. Menatap dalam kelereng merah yang memancarkan binar luka dan penuh kegusaran.

Seijuurou tercekat, napas sempat tersumbat dengan air mata masih mengalir.

Manik gelap gulita di seberang sana menatapnya sayu.

Lelaki yang lebih rendah darinya mendekap Seijuurou, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sama sekali tak melepas pandangannya dari kedua permata rubi tersebut. Nyaris tak berkedip.

Seijuurou meringis jengkel. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini.

Levi memperlakukan Seijuurou seenaknya, lebih dari boneka, lebih dari binatang. Dia memerkosanya, memasukinya, mengisinya, mengasarinya, membuatnya terlena, membawanya merasakan secuil surga, melakukan hal-hal manis, mencumbuinya berkali-kali, membuatnya terluka.

Levi menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seijuurou dan mengangkatnya, memandang wajah cerabah itu sekali lagi.

Betapa basah dan kacau. Air mata masih mengalir deras. Saliva membekas di sekitar mulut. Levi menjilati hamparan pipi, mengikuti aliran sungai kecil dari sudut mata Seijuurou.

Pemuda merah melenguh, tangannya sampai di bahu Levi mencoba mendorongnya.

Manik gulita Levi ganti menilik bibir yang terbuka, isak tangis masih terdengar.

Kedua tangan lelaki itu berpindah ke pinggang dan belakang kepala Seijuurou. Bibir bengkak masih membiru dibawa dalam pagutan mesra, menguncinya dalam ciuman panas.

"Mmnnhh ..."

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya, pasrah karena tak bisa menjauh. Kedua lengan ditarik hingga mengalung di leher Levi. Bibir bawah dilumat panas. Seijuurou menganga memuntahkan desahan.

Levi memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah lapar menerobos masuk, mencari-cari pasangannya. Dekapan semakin dieratkan, tak menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Mengajak berdansa, saling berkelit dalam rongga mulut. Saliva berguguran dari sela-sela bibir.

"Nnhh!"

Angin AC tak lagi terasa dingin, tak mampu menandingi panasnya ritual penyatuan mulut mereka. Tubuh menggeliat, pergulatan mulut tersebut semakin memanas kala Levi mendorongnya, menindih Seijuurou.

Seijuurou meronta lemah. Oksigen menjadi prioritasnya. Sungguh dadanya terasa berat. Paru-paru merengek meminta udara.

Cumbuan dilepas.

"Ayo, tarik napas."

Lemas.

"Senang, ya?"

Hamparan pipi panas dilingkup telapak tangan. Seijuurou menyalang jengkel.

Bibir Levi terbuka. Menyuarakan sepotong kalimat.

Otot kenyal dipagut lagi.

"Mmnnhh ..."

Dinding atas disapa, menimbulkan erangan termuntah, erangan liar tersebut seakan menjadi pemancing tenaga. Levi makin menghimpit Seijuurou, mencumbuinya sedalam mungkin.

Kebutuhan udara mulai mendesak. Seijuurou meronta. Pundak Levi terlalu kuat untuk didorong. Ritual beradu lidah seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanmu sendiri?"

Keterlaluan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Close**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **GUILTY PLEASURE (GP)**

Rp. 110.000

Spec : Hardcover, 150 halaman.

Rate : R19

Crossover: Shingeki no Kyojin & Kuroko no Basuke.  
Pair: Masaomi Akashi x Seijuurou Akashi.

Summary: Apalah kedua orang berdarah Akashi ini selain korban dari kengerian darah bawaan dalam mimpi-mimpi yang paling gila dan liar? Pengaruh sentuhan dingin membuat otaknya kaku, menyulitkan diri untuk berpikir jernih. Kebutuhan napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi kian membesar, ditambah rangsangan yang menyerang tubuh berkali-kali membuat pemuda itu semakin tak mampu untuk memikirkan hal lain.

 **THE FALL OF THE ABSOLUTE KING (FAK)**

Rp. 220.000

Spec : Hardcover dan jahit benang, 450 halaman, ilustrasi.

Rate : R-19

Crossover: Shingeki no Kyojin & Kuroko no Basuke.

Pair: Levi Ackerman x Seijuurou Akashi.  
Side Chara: Hanji, Chihiro, Shigehiro, Kiseki no Sedai, Masaomi.  
OC by Razen: Ronove.

Ilustrasi cover: Misheyo.  
Ilustrasi story: Razen.  
Summary: Bagi kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah, warna belakang mereka ibarat siang dan malam. Saling bertolak belakang. Terang dan gelap. Penuh warna dan suram. Penuh kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Satu-satunya kesamaan adalah warna hidup mereka saling serupa. Warna kesepian.

* * *

 **CARA PEMESANAN**

Buat kamu-kamu yang penasaran dan ingin membaca fanbook ini, bisa melakukan pemesanan ke Facebook: Mademuazel Anaan.

 **Bila siap untuk memesan langsung isi & kirim formnya dengan format seperti dibawah ini: **

NAMA:

ALAMAT LENGKAP (kecamatan/kabupaten/kota/provinsi/kode pos):

HP:

ORDER:

Pesan Razen: Tulis nama lengkap yang dikenal di lingkungan alamat, jangan nama sandi—nanti petugasnya bingung antar paket. Sebut buku yang ingin diorder, mau satu atau dua? Bila lelet membalas pertanyaan, mohon maaf, antara sinyal error atau ada kerjaan di realita atau guling minta keloni.

JADWAL PO  
Masa Pemesanan: Sampai dengan tanggal 31 Maret 2018  
Deadline Pembayaran : 31 Maret 2018, pukul 23.59 WIB  
Angkat cetak: 1 April 2018  
Pengiriman Buku: 17-25 April 2018


End file.
